


Sagittarius Aquarius

by purplefox



Series: Horoscope Shenanigans [12]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Horoscopes, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Blazing ahead and confined by no one. That was Joker.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Horoscope Shenanigans [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260923
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sagittarius Aquarius

“Panther’s not the only one that can get fired up.” Akira hissed as he stepped forward. “You chose to mess with the wrong one today. If you refuse to move?” He snarled as his persona changed. Yusuke’s breath caught in his throat as he watched. Had he even seen that particular persona before? They knew Akira could acquire new masks but still, seeing was believing.

“Joker.” Ryuji panted as he was tugged back by Ann and Morgana. He was still shivering from the status effect. “Looking damn cool there Joker.” He murmured as Morgana healed him. “Give them hell yeah? They caught me by surprise.”

“I got you Skull.” Akira shifted before he walked forward. His coat fluttered behind him before he faced the shadow. Yusuke drew his sword. There was no reason for Akira to face this shadow on his own. He knew Akira. they all knew Akira but getting Akira to take things so or even listen to them was always a message in patience.

“Joker.” Yusuke called out and he watched Akira shift to bring him into his line of sight. “Shall I?” His sword was at Akira’s disposal. All he had to do was give the word and Yusuke would open the path for him.”

“Fox.” Akira said softly. “As always. So good.” He turned to the shadow that had struck Ryuji. “But I will burn them away myself. That key I will take from them.” Fire exploded from behind hm and struck all the shadows. “The way forward will be cleared one way or another. On your knees?” He said softly as the shadows flickered or shadows. “I don’t want anything from you. Disappear! Your loyalty is strong enough that you won’t be swayed.”

“Joker! Don’t play around.” Ann got to her feet and gently whacked Ryuji on the back. “Finish all of them Joker! Don’t mess around we can’t afford that! The key! Before backup comes.”

“And you heard the Panther.” Akira took a long slow breath before he faced the remaining shadows. “Fox.” He called out. “Can you open a path for me?” His smile was playful and the affect it had on Yusuke. It only squeezed his heart a bit and boosted his energy.

The things that would come from this one. A heart bigger than anyone knew but a need and love for battle. The one that lingered in the world and the one that was his true self. It was hard not to care and long for this one.

“Easily Joker.” He focused his sword before he split the shadow fractions apart. Most did not survive the first swipe of the blade. Yusuke slowly sheathed his sword as Akira stepped forward and destroyed the others. “Perfect Joker.”

“Only with your help.” Akira sighed before he turned to Ryuji. His persona flickered back to Arsene before it vanished. “That was a nasty one Skull.”

“But we got the key. Just the password now.” Ryuji grumbled as he ambled forward. He picked up a silver key with a sigh. “Shadows are touchy today. Is it the rain and the flu going around?”

“If that’s the reason we need to be more careful.” Ann muttered. “Skull! Don’t do stupid stuff and don’t try out new things on shadows we haven’t seen before!”

“Let’s just take our time. We need a break.” Aira interrupted. “Let’s find somewhere to take a break. I made curry last night so let’s regain our strength.”

X

“I hate this palace.” Akira spoke up and the safe room went silent. They had been all taking a break in various spots in the room but at Akira’s words their attention went to him. “It’s so tight and annoying.” He said softly. “I can’t breathe in this birdcage that they have here. I never want to be tied down but by something like this? I want to destroy this place.”

“I’m right with you Joker.” Ryuji did not even hesitate to throw his everything behind Akira. “This place makes me sick. His whole head makes me sick. Let’s smash this place apart right?”

“Skull.” Akira smiled. “As always you never fail to surprise me. Never fail to make me smile.” He slammed his foot on the desk and laughed. “Let’s break this palace apart. Let’s take that treasure and every single that he has for himself. Leave nothing.”

“That’s more like it Joker.” Ann laughed. “That is exactly how it is supposed to be.” She laughed before she took up the chocolates that Akira had brought along for them. “So? We save up more energy and push for another three floors?”

“The map said that we still have some ways to go before we reach the swing room.” Yusuke recalled. “We should gather as much strength as we can and then make our way there. We have time but we have no idea what other things we will face. “The basement drop is one example.”

“Fox is right.” Akira laughed softly. “How on earth did I forget about that?” He laughed before he sighed. “Right. As I just said. Fox is right. About pushing and the drop and everything. We should rest a little more, gather our strength and talk about strategy and then make our way for the next safe room. We have no idea what we are going to face.”

“Wrong move could bring that monster house nonsense on us again.” Ryuji swallowed. “And I don’t want any of that. Once was enough.”

“Exactly” Akira got to his feet before he stretched. His sigh echoed before he moved towards the door. “Soon.” He murmured and Yusuke got to his feet as well. He had no idea if it would be welcomed but he couldn’t leave Akira like that. The lonely stretch of his back called to him. “Fox.” Akira said softly when Yusuke gently rested his hand on his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“You would do the same.” Yusuke admitted as he gently rubbed Akira’s shoulder. Akira laughed softly before he clasped Yusuke’s hand. “We are with you Joker. You have this.”

“I have you guys. Yes I do.” Akira laughed softly. “Thank you for the reminder Fox. Thank you.”

X

“Lucky.” Akira laughed as he splashed into the water. “Ryuji! Yusuke what’s keeping you?” He turned back and it was a fight for Yusuke to not move forward. “We came all the way out here. Let’s enjoy it.” He turned to Morgana who sat at the edge of the pool. “Morgana.”

“This body is a cat’s body and I don’t need to go into a hot springs.” Morgana muttered before he glanced at the high gate. “Why couldn’t we get a shared bath?”

“I don’t want a shared bath.” Ryuji muttered before he sighed. “Man Akira nobody likes these sorts of things more than you. How did you win a hot springs trip anyway?”

“The place I usually shop at had a lottery. I wanted the fifty box of ramen but this is good enough too.” Akira smiled slowly. “I was aiming for the third prize but this is just as good. We all need breaks.”

“Tell me about it!” Floated over the fence.” Yusuke was unsurprised by Ann’s voice. “This is going to do wonders for my skin Akira. We need a break like this.”

“Don’t listen in Ann!” Ryuji hissed as he moved closer to the gate. “And don’t peek neither!”

“I’m not you!” Ann snapped and Akira snickered.

“Yeah.” He sighed as he closed his eyes. “We all needed a break.” He met Yusuke’s gaze when he reopened his eyes slowly. “What Yusuke? Want some of my luck? I don’t know what exactly I can do for you but maybe if you try your lucky numbers you might hit it big.”

“You rely on things like the stars.” Yusuke said softly. “Correct? I’ve noticed the effort you place in these things.”

“Perceptive as always Fox.” Akira slipped under for a few seconds before he resurfaced. “Sagittarius. That’s my sign. I always loved looking at it.” He smiled. “I always loved looking at Jupiter when I was in my home town. That and Saturn. I think every young kid with a sense of humour and a telescope lingered on Uranus a time or two.” He laughed. “I love the stars; everything is so spread out and beautiful.”

“You can’t be held back or down.” Yusuke brushed away some of the wet drops from his face before he sat down. “I have thought that for a while. You’re a wandered. Seeing you in Leblanc so at peace. It always takes me by surprise. Always.”

“A wanderer? You have good eyes Yusuke.” Akira said softly. “I think about how it must feel to be free you know? really free. I can’t focus too much on how it can be right now. For many reasons but most because.” He sighed. “We have others to free before I can even focus on myself.”

X

It was a slow slip towards love for Yusuke. It was meeting up just the two of them to try their hands at Lottery. Akira telling him about fate. Joking about numbers and holing Yusuke’s hand when it came to his turn to turn the wheel for the simple market lottery.

It was small gifts in and out of the metaverse. Things to help in battle. Food that Yusuke had mentioned wanting to try at least once. It was a powerup in the form of Saturn in a ring that Yusuke could not make himself take off.

It finally came to head in the park when Yusuke looked up from his sketch to realize the only thing he had drawn for the afternoon while Akira slept was. Akira.

“You.” Yusuke said softly. “What on earth do you to do me?” He turned the page and picked up his pencil again because what could he do.

X

“I feel good.” Akira smiled as they saw Ryuji and Ann further ahead. “My lucky numbers caused a lot of hype today.”

“His phone wouldn’t stop in class.” Morgana muttered. “Must you sign up for everything Joker?”

“The thieves need financing.” Akira laughed softly. “Yusuke?” His eyes were so alive. So mischievous.”

“Akira.” Yusuke shook his head. “Not here.”

“So.” Akira shook his phone. “Before we start then?”

What a mischievous- thief. Yusuke paused before pretended to whisper in Akira’s ear. He kissed his cheek instead. A fast motion that would be missed by many. “Behave.”

“Let’s go to the planetarium after this.” Akira smiled before he activated the Nav. Ryuji and Ann were right by their sides just then so it was effortless. “So? We ready to fight this thing again?”

“Joker.” Yusuke smiled before he drew his sword. “Always.”


End file.
